The misadventures of Ness
by EarthboundNintendofan20XX
Summary: joined Ness in Misadventures In World Of Nintendo along with Fox,Krystal,bowser,captain falcon,r.o.b and Steve from minecraft and have crossovers such as SMG4 and more.I tried working on chapters as I can(Chapter 14:Ness-soccer)
1. chapter 1: Ness and steve

Hey guys and welcome to First chapter of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo.

Chapter 1: Ness and steve

At Ness house ness wake up from his bed and go to outside.

Ness:Good morning outside what a nice day nice blue sky and nice diamonds Wait what? Diamonds.

Ness grabs Diamonds From ground And he meet Man blind him and got block Head.

???: hey there kid can you gimme Diamonds. that you got it

Ness: um who are you? He asked.

???: Oh am Steve nice to meet you. He asked nicely

Ness: I am Ness Where you lived? Ness tells what whereabouts of Steve he asked him.

Steve: i from World of minecraft unti i moved to this place onett.

Ness: oh you moved yes? He asked

Steve: Yeah.

Ness: Well I like your Pickaxe is so pixeled

Steve: well thank you.

after long talking later it nightfall and ness says bye to steve and went into bed.

Ness: Well It got be a New adventures of me.

And Ness fall assleep.

the end.


	2. Chapter 2:Rob royale

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo.

Chapter 2 :R.o.b royale

Later at smash mansion Toon link and villager watches Pokemon indigo league and they saw Ness walking to outside.

Toon link: Hey what you doing bro? He asked

Ness: going to store for get some errands For r.o.b. He show errands To them.

villager: why r.o.b do it? He asked

Ness:Because He do something he not do it!

Toon link: Ok.

Later at night and ness got home and give him Things that R.o.b Want

Ness: Alright R.o.b Here you fried chicken headband and Everything

R.o.b: thank you Just need for In tomorrow Good night ness.

Ness: good night r.o.b *sigh* relaxed. He lay down on couch unti Toon link and villager walk to couch.

Villager: Ness we got talk.

toon link: why You come late it like 10:00 pm

Ness: i Sleep like around at 12am sometimes at 1am I like played Minecraft.

Villager: nope because you do lot of errands for the robot

Ness: you mean r.o.b?

Villager: yes

Ness: ok good night you guys.

Ness went His house and got into bed and morning time and he waked up and went to smash mansion.

Ness: Good morning everyone. pikachu reads book Lucario watch falco Plays duck hurt on nes.

Falco: You got kidding me that fifth time i missed it oh hi ness

Ness: hey guys you seen r.o.b?

lucario: Oh he practice for third annual Minecraft Robot Battle royaleand i hope he not get killed again . he asked

Ness: why?

lucario*sigh* Remember last year

*Flashback*

at second Minecraft robot battle royale.

R.o.b: Alright Lets do this!

creeper announcer: Lets get ready to fight! First One R.o.b vs Robo creeper.

R.o.b: got be Easy.

Soon r.o.b charge at robo creeper and then explodes in front of him.

R.o.b What the *explodes*

*End flashback*

Ness: OH NO He will get himself killed.

R.o.b comes out of his room.

R.o.b:Alright you guys i be gone for 12 hours

He walks out the door.

Ness: i must stop him.

goes after him lucario tries gets him and it too late.

Lucario: no ness it suicide at there.

At Minecraft Robot battle royale R.o.b signs in and enter Ness follows him inside

Ness: it looks great.

creeper announcer: hello everyone and welcome to third annual of robot battle royale.

R.o.b oh boy it time to beats up. he hears ness calling him.

Ness: r.o.b! he shouted.

R.o.b: Ness! what you doing here you know you get killed and get out of here!

creeper announcer: first one is r.o.b and HEY there kid No kids in The this royale guards killed him!

R.o.b:No you what i quited in this no more.

Creeper announcer: oh you quit well too bad GET THEM ALL ROBOTS IN THE ARENA NOW!

All robots in arena. and corned ness and r.o.b.

Ness: this not good.

R.o.b: no you not we fight ready ness.

Ness: yeah

A montage of robot Fight and unti r.o.b push self-destruct button. And arena is destroy And ness and R.o.b Escape from arena.

Ness: we did it and i am sorry what back there.

R.o.b: It okay thank you for save me from battle royale.

Ness: well it too bad not we watch in tv at smash mansion.

R.o.b: I know.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3 Ness kart

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter 3:** **ness kart**

nice morning in onett and roaster appears and Say Good morning. in ness House ness wakes up.

Ness: Nice morning and I got take a walk. Ness takes walk around In onett and he saw sign say Sign up and Join mario kart .

Ness: mmm mario kart i want try oh Free coupon For Fried chick oh boy iam in.

Ness walks to Mario kart Raceway. went register.

Koopa: oh hi. Tell ness hi

Ness: Hi i was wonder be in mario kart? He asked.

Koopa: yeah sure here sign up says if you join for 12 hours per day you get Coupon for fired chicken and if you join for 6 mounths you ge

Ness: 12 hours!

Koopa: Alright Good choice And you customize your own karts.

They went to kart Station.

Koopa: Ok what your kart got be?

Ness: Ok i want big monster wheels and Blue Seven And I want gilder with that.

koopa: Ok alright be been for 10 mins you wait outside.

Ness: ok

Later, Ness wait for his kart to be finshed.

Koopa comes outs.

Koopa: Alright Ness It Ready for you now.

Ness: Ok

Ness walked In and koopa showed him a new kart

Ness: Whoa it look cool I Named Ness-Moblie.

Koopa: well thank you and now it time for race.

Ness and his kart comes outside in racetrack.

Ness: now this look great.

R.o.b: Yeah

Ness: I know but R.o.b what you doing here? He asked.

R.o.b Well I was in mario kart before.

Ness: really.

R.o.b: Yeah.

Bowser: Hi there kid.

Bowser comes with his kart towards to Guys.

Ness:Hi Bowser. He asked

Bowser: so you joined?

Ness: I just come for coupon for fried chicken.

Bowser: Good.

lakitu: Alrights racers we have new racer Named Ness.

Ness: well thank you

Lakitu: lets race begin 3..2...1 Go.

Everyone taking Race.

Dk: get out of the way. He asked

Ness: No. everyone pass Items block Ness got green shell.

Ness: what this do? He throws It around the raceway.

Dk gets banana and throws at ness.

Ness: oh no i needed some help.

Bowser: don't worry me and R.o.b handle it.

R.o.b: Yeah. lets go get your coupon.

The trio Passes everyone and Toad gets blue shell and targets at ness.

Bowser: Oh no Ness be careful blue shell targeting.

Ness: What blue shell.

R.o.b: The shell that we hated and what happens you get one and locked on you.

Bowser: hey blue shell come get me as you can. bowser distract blue shell.

R.o.b we almost there.

Dk: too bad.

Ness: No. the two almost at finsh line. unti blue shells come at ness and hits.

Ness:nooo

Everyone shocked: the next day at ness house ness in bed

Ness's mom: oh i can't belive that blue shell hit you and i be gone for while ok just stay in bed.

R.o.b: hey i am sorry that shell and we have something for you

Ness: what is it.

Bowser: it fried chicken.

Ness: really you got this from me oh thank you i do this without you.

Bowser: yeah.

the trio talking in ness room bowser and r.o.b leave and bye to ness.

The end


	4. Chapter 4 Ness and Nintendo switch

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 4 of The misadventures Of ness.

I Don't Own This Copyright to nintendo

chapter 4: Ness And Nintendo switch

in onett Ness and steve are waiting in line for pizza place.

Ness: come on can this Line go faster i am hungry.

Steve: Yeah it been around 5 minutes.

Ness: Forget this Bro lets tired some place else without line.

While the two tried finds food places instead lots have lines.

Ness: This Is boring

Steve:yeah Well Thanks for taking me to tried get food see you later

Ness: ok. He saw jeff playing nintendo switch

Jeff: um Ness you in my space.

Ness: Jeff what you playing

Jeff: I playing super mario oddyssey is New game on Nintendo switch You should Play it.

Ness: Ok While ness Finding Nintendo switch in stores But no luck

Ness: Aw man There no Switch.He finds Game Store He want in there And Found nintendo Switch in one stock.

Ness: YES What go Wrong. He Looked at switch and looked at pokey Who wants get it They both stared at each other.

Pokey: It mine.

Ness: No it mine.They fight unti Pokey Get its and reach into check out

cashier: Ok it be you total is $12.00.Makes Ness furious

Ness*angrily*I WILL PLAY THAT SWITCH NO MATTER WHAT AND I WILL TRY TO STOLE IT! pokey heard him about stoled his switch

Pokey: WHAT WAS THAT!?! Pokey growls in angrily

Ness*calm* Oh nothing One night Pokey sleeping and nintendo switch on the table And Ness sneaks in frontyard.

Ness: Ok First I Sneak in the house and I get nintendo switch. He grabs Ladder To pokey room from window He sees Switch And Enters In Sneaky unti His phones rings And Ness tries put his phone off

Ness: please be quiet Finally He Puts mute on his phone and cost pokey almost wake

Ness Hides. pokey backs to sleep.

Ness*sighs* Thats was close And Lets get Nintendo switch. He Reach it and grabs it And Makes Nintendo Switch Turn on and Opening intro

Ness: oh no! He sees pokey wakes up And He gets angry

Pokey: MY NINTENDO SWITCH!!!!! Ness runs ands jumps out From Window Pokey run from doors

Pokey: Give me back My Nintendo switch.

Ness: Never.Pokey Tackles Him And They grabs controllers From Nintendo switch

Pokey: Aw You Broke it!

Ness: No you broke it! They back into fighting unti nintendo switch dog comes.

Nintendo switch dog: Stop fighting my Children! There no need to fight

Ness: nintendo switch dog What you doing here. he asked

Nintendo switch dog: I am here to stop you two fighting Here play this game 1-2 Switch

Ness: But our controllers are broke

Nintendo switch dog: No They not broken you pull it out from switch Now bye you two: Nintendo switch dog disappear Ness and pokey looked each other again The next day Ness and pokey playing 1-2 switch

Ness: This game is boring Now about Lets play Mario kart 8 Deluxe.He asked to pokey

Pokey: Yeah Lets play right now!!Then they play Mario kart 8

Ness: nice try pokey you need More red shells than that i have banana

Ness: Oh yeah. Steve open the door

steve: Hey guys can i play. He asked to them

Ness and pokey: No. They asked To steve.

steve*angrily* FINE I GET MY OWN NO MATTER WHAT!?

Thanks For reading i will updated and

create Chapters in the future


	5. Chapter 5: Steve's origins

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 5 of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter 5:** **Steve's origins** (part 1)

At ness house steve and ness playing Nintendo switch.

steve: Hey Ness You like playing minecraft right? He asked

Ness: Yeah and steve i Got a question Why you come here my town.

Steve: Well it happens a 6 months ago...

 ***Flashback*** Back in Minecraft city 6 Months ago..

Everyone walking through city.

Steve: ah what nice cityand nice nightfall .Steve walking to his house with cake

Steve: Finally Cake. He ate cakes and went his bed unti someone knocking on door.

Steve: ugh coming. He asked and opens the door revealed it police.

policeman 1: Um steve right. He asled

Steve: Yes

policeman 2: we here to get you come with us.

Steve: ok They went to minecraft court. they went inside Steve looked everyone unhappy and sat down and looked notch.

Notch:Steve you have commits crimes, Assaults people and stealing stuff.

Steve: Ok iam sorry.

Notch: Really you not do that anymore?

Steve: Well no I will keep doing it.

Notch*angrily*BE QUIET i have no choice your punishment Exile for 5 years. Everyone *gasp*

Later everyone Went outside steve walks on boardwalk And get on boat.

Notch: Have fun exile for 5 years.

After left off Steve was Sleep on boat for 46 hours

steve: It time for fishing.

While he catch from fishs He got one. unti it broken.

Steve: Well it been around 5 days take while to help. after hours of Alone Unti he saw land

Steve: It is that land?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Steve origins (part 2)

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 6.of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter** **6:** **Steve's origins** **(part 2)**

previously on This chapter Steve talks about His Past and Why He in world of nintendo

now Back in story

Ness: wow So you exile for 5 years

Steve: yeah but iam not finish

 ***Flashback again***

5 Weeks later...

After he exile from his land Steve saw land

Steve: Yeah land i saved. He looks at sign saying Welcome to World of Nintendo

Steve: Umm World..of...Nintendo ok.

he sees Big Koopa(Bowser) and tries get a attention.

Steve: Hey hey i am need help.bowser sees him.

Bowser: Oh no that guy needs help you guys we got help him. He asked.

Mario: let me do it. Mario Swims to steve and helps him to shore

Steve: Oh thank you.

Mario: no problem what your name?

Steve: I am steve I from distance lands

everyone shocked.

Link: Wow i thought our world only one

Villager: you homeless

Steve: yeah

Villager: don't worry You stay my house.

Villager Takes Steve into his second bedroom unti that day.

Villager: Steve i find a house

steve: really?!

Villager: Yeah but is in outside of my city.

Steve:ok i guess

Villager helps steve moves in town called onett. and he shows a new house put boxes And steve sleeps in his bed.

Steve: I got like this place.

 ***Ends Of flashback***

Steve: And thats why i live here.

Ness: wow all this time you exile and homeless.

Steve: Yeah. He hugs him waves him bye

Ness: Bye steve. He went go to sleep.

The end.


	7. Chapter 7: SMG4 crossover special

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 7.of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter** **7** **SMG4 Crossover special**

At Ness house Ness laying on grass Looking around at onett.

Ness: A sure is to nothing around here I wish there a portal. Rock Wizard appears

Rock wizard: Alright. He opens the portal to go other world and sucking him in,Steve walking.

Steve: Hey ness i need tell you somethin... What the!?. He sees Ness running and but He went in portal and disappears.

steve: Oh no hey rock save my friend back he asked.

Rock wizard: Please insert coin to save your friend.

Steve: Okay fine ugh He went looking for coins save ness ane back in unknown world Portal appears And drop ness off and disappears.

 **(In SMG4 universe)**

Ness: Where i am I he asked. He looked behind it mushroom kingdom.

Ness: This mushroom kingdom. He walks into castle and sees mario.

Ness*gasp* Mario is that you? Mario looks at him and eating spaghetti.

mario: Wow I likeyour hat :D and why have backpack on? He asked

Ness: *confused* umm ok.

SMG4 walks out the room.

SMG4: Mario what going on here and why there a kid in castle.

Ness: Oh hi i am ness.

SMG4: hi ness that good name.He asked

Ness: Thank you.

Someone knocking on door.

SMG4:I get it

He and mario opens The door and there teletubbies outside.

Po The teletubbie: that him he says Tubby custard is bad.

SMG4: Goddammit mario.

Mario: Hey it not my fault said tubby custard is bad.

Teletubbies runnings coming at them but ness Blocks.

Ness: Pk flash. He pk flashed at teletubbies

Ness: Pk Thunder He Pk thunder at them.

Teletubbies coming at ness and He used Pk starstorm.

Ness: PK STARSTORM. All teletubbies killed and burn in flames.

SMG4: That great kid and how about give you the tour in Mushroom kingdom.

Ness: Ok. The trio walks away from castle.

 **(Back in Normal universe)**

Steve Walks back to Ness house and have a coin.

Steve: Alright rock wizard Bring my friend back.he asked

Rock wizard: Thanks but my magic powers is charged too slow to open the portal again

Steve: Are you freaking kidding me!?

 **(Back again in SMG4 universe)**

Ness: wow this city is great he asked

SMG4:well thank you.

Ness: no problem. He looked someone Familar Clothes.

Ness: STEVE YOU HERE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!?He Comes at steve with happily

steve:HI GUYS He asked.

Ness: Wait Steve He never tell me that. Why you do with steve he asked

SMG4: it him.He asked Steve is dumb and retarded.

Steve: *gibberish*

Ness:I wish I want go back Real steve.

 **(Back in normal universe again)**

Steve*crying* He gone.

Rock wizard: don't worry how about we play games. Rock wizard looked his staff and got magic powers.

rock wizard: I got my powers back

Steve: great and Can you Bring my friend back please

Rock wizard: Ok He opens the portal to SMG4 universe

Back in The universe Mario and steve playing SMG4 and ness talking.

SMG4: Wait you in universe.he asked

Ness: Yes In my town named onett. The portal Opens again The guys Went to Ness universe.

Ness: I made it.

rock wizard: sorry about that. He asked

Ness: that okay i made some friends. steve (Smg4 version)SMG4 and mario.

Steve: what. mario and SMG4 comes to steve

Steve: Hello i am steve

Mario: oh my Goodness there two of them.

steve(SMG4 verison): Hi Guys

Steve: wow you me we so much alike. he asked.

rock wizard: Ok the portal closing hurry up.

Steve(SMG4 version): Bye guys.

Mario: bye bye. they went back to portal

SMG4: well ness this is goodbye.

Ness:Goodbye SMG4 and rock wizard.

SMG4 and rock wizard Went portal.

Steve: Well that great.

Ness: yeah.they laying on grass

The end.


	8. Chapter 8: Star Fox team

Hey guys and welcome to misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter** **8:Star fox Team.**

in arcade Toon link playing 1980 Donkey kong. Jeff Playing pac man and loses it Captain Falcon and Bowser Playing mario kart arcade gp in 2 players. and last Ness playing Galaga and steve watching him play and loses. and Ness Screams

Steve:It okay man you do better next time.

Ness: ok. They walk outside and see Team Star-Fox (Have clothes from Star fox assault Except Fox and Falco has clothes from Super Smash bros brawl) wait Star fox Team cmon steve i showed my friends.

They walk to to them.

Ness: Hey Guys He asked.

Fox: Hi ness.

Ness: oh meet my friend Steve.

Steve: Hi there.

Falco: Steve? he asked Why he got blockhead.

Steve: well it long story.

Peppy: Krystal meet the New guy He got blockhead.

Krystal: i am coming she asked and get out of great fox steve looked at her and bring lovestuck.

Steve: Umm who that girl?

Fox: Oh that krystal he asked. she our new team member.

Steve: krystal Thats Nice name.krystal heard Him and makes her blushing.

Krystal: *nervous*um..Hello.

Steve: i am steve.

Krystal:you steve? thats a good name. She looked at his nice blue eyes and makes her getting more nervous and her face starts blushing.

Krystal: You so cute steve she asked and what hang out with me.

Steve:why thank you and no i am not hang out today. he asked krystal went back to great fox.

Fox: Wait ugh never mind Bye ness

Ness: Bye. team star fox Went back great fox and starts flying.

steve: Well its nice To see Your friends ness.

Ness: yes hey lets go back to arcade To play awsome games.

Steve: oh yeah :D. They went back to arcade.

The end


	9. Chapter 9:Trick or treat 2017

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 7.of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter** **9** **Trick or treat 2017**

At Ness house Has halloween decorations Two kids walking to His house and rings doorbell.

Kid 1:Trick or treat.

Someone opens on door revealing it steve who has Ender dragon Mask.

Steve: Here you go *gibberish* makes them Scream and run away.

steve: Hey you want some candy no. He closes the door.

Inside Ness wearing Robot costume(from earthbound),captain Falcon wearing Pumpkin costume and R.o.b wearing Vampire costume.

Ness: om you guys ready for trick or treats

Steve: Yeah. the guys walks to onett And ness mom opens the doorm

Ness's mom: bye Come back safety.

Ness: We will. The guys went someone house and rings the doorbell and opens it revealing it James Mccloud(from F-zero)

James mccloud: Hi there guys and falcon.

Captain falcon: oh hi james mccloud you live here.

James mccloud: Yeah Oh i give you all candy here you go. He gives Them a candy Except Steve. umm who are you he asked.

Steve: i am steve.

James mccloud: Steve? that Great name.

Steve: why thank you i am friend of Ness.

James mccloud: Good here your go. he gives steve a candy.

James mccloud:bye and have happy halloween! he closes on door.

Ness: wow I can not believe James Gives us candy for first time.

Captain Falcon: yeah oh how about that one.He points at house. they walks in Steve press doorbell and Its man with a Knife and gives them a candy and closes door on them.

R.o.b: what no candy for me!?

Ness: Haha you don't get one. he hears ness making fun of r.o.b

R.o.b*angily* oh yeah how about If someone gets candy.

Ness: oh yeah Lets see who the bestest.

the guys went people houses get candy. they tired

Steve: well it enough candy can we go home?

Ness: no. He grabs paper from ground says Sonic's Halloween party at. 7:00pm

Captain falcon: oh yeah lets go that party.

they guys walks to sonic's house and knuckles blocks them.

Knuckles: hey What you going.

r.o.b: to the party.

knuckles: no If you wants go to the party Please give us candies.

Captain falcon: ugh fine.

the guys went the party and dancing 1 hour later. sonic on the living room.

Sonic: ok Everyone i hope you have great time and now it time raffles. everyone shouting.

Sonic: The one who wins the raffles is...R.o.b!

R.o.b: what my prize!?

Sonic: well you get candies. r.o.b opens realize it not candy its says you suck. everyone laughed. ness comes out in living room and starts aruging with sonic.

Ness: hey Do not Pull pranks on my friend and Where our candies we need to go.

sonic: don't worry about it we ate them. Ness starting angrily and starts fighting and aruging later they kicked out.

Ness*angrily*Ugh How i get my candies

he asked.You we sneak in Captain falcon you going with me steve and r.omb district knuckles for us.

R.o.b:we do our best.he and steve talk to knuckles while Captain falcon and ness sneak in.

Ness:where the candies.He see tails take away.Captain falcon follow me.

Captain falcon:ok.back outside

knuckles:My life is been nice how yours.

Steve: my life is good.

knuckles: Ok you talk the hallowrrn stories.

r.o.b: yeah sure.later back inside.

Captain falcon and ness went to back and see candies

ness:ok get the candies and get out of here.They grab their candies and r.o.b's and steve's Captain falcon leaves and ness got something He pk Fire the wall cause the fire in sonic's house.

Ness:I am so out of here.He catch up to Captain falcon. And sonic sees him

Sonic:Hey They not to be in here amy!

Amy: yes.

sonic:get theme.He pointed at ness and captain falcon.

Ness you too slow.

Amy: here amy.she asked Ness and captain falcon reach exit and R.o.b and steve running also.amy, sonic,knuckles see the their house.

sonic: oh man this not good.Their house burn down and everyone get out and screaming.

James mccloud on his little wyvern.

James mccloud: hey guys i saw you get out of there and running .maybe i give you a ride home.

Steve: yeah sure. the guys ride on little wvyern. stops at ness house.

Ness:That was close They almost caught us!

Steve: yeah.Ness mom comes out.

Ness's mom: Hey guys Get your costumes up because we having Halloween party! ness hears her.

Ness: halloween party I am in hey james mccloud want join in party.

James mccloud: yeah sure. the guys went ness house and have good time in halloween party.

 **The end. Thats First Misadventures of ness Halloween special I hope you enjoy it**

 **Bye everyone**


	10. Chapter 10: Bowser's party

Hey guys and welcome to The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang.

 **chapter 10:Bowser p** **arty**

(part 1)

Ness in his bed Take nap unti his phone calling

Ness: Ness residence *gasps* Party at your place. bowser ask him

Bowser: Yeah everyone got be there. he asked. See you later.

Ness: *shocked* I called steve. later Steve and ness walks to Bowser castle and rings it. bowser opens the door.

Bowser: Yay you made it everyone should be coming?

Ness: This is party. he looked around.

Steve: yeah. He runs to food.

Ness: This going to be great time in this party.

(part 2)

Perviously on bowser's party.bowser shows them around the party.

Bowser: Alright i have videos game if you guys want to play.

Ness:so bowser everyone coming?

Bowser: I don't think so well you two came.

steve: really.he asked now this party into boring party cmon ness lets go. they begin walk to door

ness: sorry bowser.

bowser: no wait i have some drinks. he grabs soda can and juice to show them

steve: ok. he drinks soda can.

(part 3)

steve and ness siting on couch while bowser drinks soda can.

bowser: so you guys joyed the party. he hears doorbell.

steve: i get it. he opens it captain falcon who have bag of chips and r.o.b got cookies.

Captain falcon. hi steve you joined the party huh.

steve: yeah it just me and ness.

R.o.b: ok. the two enter as steve closes the door.

bowser: alright you come and there food and games.

captain falcon: alright. He begins to play dance dance revolution.

R.o.b: well you to come this party.

Ness: yeah at least you to come.

(part 4)

bowser: man did everyone come? i just gave them the paper but no.

Ness: bowser did you invite everyone.

bowser: No i know mario don't like me because i steal the princess peach,marth got busy plans, lucas don't like the party and i think that it. unless i not invite all people i think use my phone to call someone you know alright.

Ness: alright. He gets a phone. i can not believe i doing this.

(part 5)

at great fox krystal relaxed fox playing nintendo switch until He phones rings.

Fox: fox mccloud speaking what i can help you. at bowser castle ness speaking him on phone

Ness: hey fox you guys coming to bowser's party steve and guys there.

Fox: oh peppy falco and slippy are gone for the night i ask krystal saying she going to the party

Fox: hey krystal.

krystal: yes.

Fox: you going for the party ness and steve there.

krystal: steve? i going. she said.

fox: ok she saying ok he asked.

Ness: ok.later fox and krystal on their arwings and opens the door.

Fox: hey guys i like the party.

bowser: well thank you.

krystal: hi steve

steve: oh hi krystal l

krystal*thoughts in her mind*Steve He nice handsome guy.

(part 6 finale)

everyone on couch together talks about each other.

Captain falcon: alright i do Show me your moves to Link then...

R.o.b: ok this last week my eye got hurt and got fixed...

Fox: ok Then who fix it your eye...

krystal* still throughts on her mind* why Steve is so cute i wanted touch her head...

steve: ok i wanted tell you last 5 weeks ago I talk to the guy he said...

Bowser: what you did to the guy?

Ness: well this party turned into lame party but hey i still thinks this is great along with my friends.

the end. And this First time all 7 main characters appeared Ness,bowser,steve,r.o.b ,captain falcon, fox and krystal


	11. Chapter 11: Iron golem

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 7.of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang

 **chapter** **11:Iron Golem**

In onett steve's house he build something with blocks of iron.

Steve: uh I should build him a long time ago when i exiled.

he puts pumpkin on top of block iron unti it activated cause exploding in onett next morning he sleep in floor.

steve*shocked* I can't believe it. He looked at iron golem.

Iron golem: What the iron is this place? oh hi steve

Steve: hi iron golem you in world of nintendo :D

iron golem: world of nintendo? More like Australia.

steve: Cmon i show you my friends. they went ness's house ness is sleeping unti someone knocks on door.

ness: i am coming. he opens the door he see iron golem and steve.

ness: whoa steve you make it.

iron golem: hi there. he asked i am iron golen i don't have no name uhhh and help me.

steve:oh i forgot give him a name. He asked

ness: oh! i got it iron golem you named edwado.

iron golem: oh ok i am edwado the iron golem.

Ness: so i showed you around the onett.

Ness: so this is burger shop.

iron golem:ok.

ness: and there arcade. he points at arcade.oh i want meet you to my friends. they went to burger shop sees Captain falcon fox and bowser eating burgers and see iron golem.

iron golem: hi there.

fox: what the?

ness: this is edwado.

bowser:edwado well nice meet you edwado.

iron golem:ok

ness: so you stay there and hang out with us.

iron golem: yeah sure. they talk and later iron golem sleep in floor at steve's house

steve looks happy at him.

 **The end Alright next chapter is ness n friends's Ocean trip is be long chapter. oh 20 chapter was be final chapter But no i changed of plans 30 chapter is final chaper of Misadventures of ness.**


	12. Chapter 12:Ness n bros's ocean Trip

Hey guys and welcome to misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang.

 **chapter** **1** **2:Ness n bros's ocean trip** **to atlantic ocean**

At Town named Seaside Port. Ness,edwardo the iron golem,bowser and Captain falcon talks on boardwalk to Boat that steve sold.

steve: ok who whats go on boat vacation! the guys cheered.

I can't believe Edwardo coming with us.Ness said.

edwardo the iron golem:yeah Lets gooo on boat. The guys step on boat sails off.

Bowser: I have no idea what we going.

steve: well there island lives outside of world of nintendo.

what is it. Ness asked.

steve: well it's called Frosty Island is in northern ocean and don't worry we got food.

Captain falcon: alright lets see view of ocean. the boat house flew out from coast of seaside port later they in middle of atlantic ocean. Bowser take a nap, captain falcon and edwardo the iron golem playing checkers and ness looking at sea.

ness: so steve how long we got be there? he asked.

steve: okay it around 12 hours.

ness: 12 HOURS!! he asked.

steve: don't worry it is in near Arctic ocean the one of coldest sea in the world i hope you bring a jacket because ot got be 10% Of cold don't worry i bought some.

ness: ok. He heard something from outside the guys come outside it saw someone fron sky.

steve: oh no...Someone is enderdragon.

Enderdragon:Hey guys wanna be friends :D it enderdragon i from seven seas captain falcon and bowser stare at him until they attack with their weapons.

Enderdragon:Why you mean to me I want be your friend! Enderdragon flews away crying.

Ness: You guys why you made him crying.

Bowser: sorry about that. later that night ness chilling on the couch He heard his Stomach growling.

ness: where the food.he sees the food was eating by bowser.

ness:bowser! why you ate the food?

bowser: sorry i ate them all.ness punch him.

bowser: oh it on redhat.

ness*angrily* what you say.

bowser: redhat.ness starts fighting bowser the captain falcon comes and ness pk thundered him.

Captain falcon: YOU DONE RIGHT NOW KID! he joined the fight.Edwardo the iron golem sees them fighting and captain falcon punches him and edwardo joined the fight!

steve: alright alright what going on here! ness pushes bowser into wheel and he brokes it.

steve:oh now get beated up by steve.he comes at them and everyone starts fighting until there a boat and launched a cannonball at them and they still fighting until they notices the cannonball comes at them.

everyone*screams and scared*the cannonball hits them and cause their boat destroyed.later bowser wakes up.

bowser: what happened.he shocked and his eyes widen and it revealed that gang turned into burned.

ness: oh boy I feeled something Good :D

The boats ruled by enderman pirates.

enderman pirate: oh yeah you got cooked. cause everyone screaming in pain except ness.

ness: oh yeah We got cooked some food tonight we got cooked some food tonight.

enderman pirate: it cooking time boys.

Steve: oh no i do not be food we got do something oh ness grab something from my pocket i know something that help us .

ness: ok.he grabs from his pocket it pie.

no! he asked he grabs this time it diamond sword.Nah.he asked again this time its flint and steel.

steve: yeah good job now gave it to me.

ness:ok.he drops it into fire.oops

steve: no! ugh that only way out.

bowser: i got it screaming like litte boy to call someone help in the ocean. they screaming until enderdragon in his cave.

enderdragon: huh there happening in ocean *gasps* it guys they in trouble to enderdragon-moblie.he went to his enderdragon moblie.alright time to save my amigos lets's go.his car not moving.oops i not put gas on my car i hope amigos are safe.back in pirate ship the guys get burned alive and still screaming.

Ness: THERE ANYONE WHO COME TO HELP US! back in enderdragon cave The enderdragon fly off from his cave. oh dear at this rate i not be there to help them *gasps* i got an idea i send minecraft Mobs to saved them.he roaming across the ocean.Calling all you my friends in trouble.Stop playing i need you help right now he asked. The minecraft mobs ready to attack the enderman pirates They see the guys are dead,burned and ready to cook.

Enderman pirate: Attack! the mobs and pirates fighting and until enderdragon comes. I am here! he asked. he sees them

enderdragon: Friends? Friends! I am here to rescue you.He throws Fireballs at priates and screaming and blows up.

the guys get on enderdragon.

enderdragon: hey guys what up?

steve: oh we here cause we gping to frosty island.

enderdragon: frosty island.

steve: we was going there but no not today you can drop us off in seaside port.

enderdragon: yay!

captain falcon: thank you for saved us.

enderdragon: no problem.the guys head back to their home and enderdragon starts to sing I always love you

Enderdragon: Annddd I Always LOVEED YOUUUU.

 **The End You see the refe** **rences from SMG4 n pals Seaside stupidity Part 2 and Mario's boat trip.Watch on youtube :D Bye you all.**


	13. Chapter 13:Herobrine

Hey guys and welcome to of The misadventures Of ness. and copyright Of Nintendo and mojang and this chapter talks about herobrine notch's dead brother And learned steve's whereabouts after his exile and Start stabbed everyone.

 **chapter** **1** **3** : **Herobrine**

At Nightfall in ocean a black figure who fly to world of nintendo and see the boat that steve went on after his exile.

???:I know you live steve!.he flys off to shore. in animal village Tim nook and Tommy Went back inside from playing outside until he saw someone in shore.

Tim nook:umm Hey! What you doing? It Night Go home!Figure starts runs to them and The Nooks kids screaming until They stabbed.Next Morning Ness wakes up.

Ness: Nice morning. I wonder what on Tv?He Come from up stairs And Sees His mom and his sister tracy see the news.

Ness: what going on here? He asked Ness looked to news channel.

News reporter:BREAKING NEWS! The two kids Named Tim and Tommy Nook Got Stabbed Last night Here the scene They got stabbed 10 Times and killed By black figure with Diamond sword Lets talk about people. News reporter talks With rover the cat

Rover the cat:ok A figure have Blockhead and white ghost eyes Have cyan shirt and blue pants .News reporter Talks to Tom Nook.

Tom nook:Look like 12-Feet tall.He begins to cry.He killed my two boys Why This keep happening TO ME!?

Ness I can't believe The Nook kids got killed.He asked.I think Have ask steve about this.Ness ran to Steve's house.

Steve: Hi Ness.Ness closes the door and locked.

Ness:Steve You know Figure?

Steve:Okay what look like?He asked

Ness:Blockhead,12-Tall Feet,Blue pants,Cyan shirt and White ghost eyes.

Steve*Gasps*OH DEAR CREEPER OF TNT! Ness come with me.They went to steve's room.Okay ness I want tell you about..herobrine.

Ness*shocked* Wait who Herobrine.

Steve:I tell you. He shows him a picture of herobrine. Herobrine is Notch's brother has same clothes as me I have no idea what he doing here and find out my location.

Ness: I will Hide before He coming.He gets a phone and calling paula.

Ness: hey you there i need your help.

paula: so steve you need my help.

steve: whatever when herobrine comes.

Paula takes Steve to The shack.

Steve:So this is protect me.

paula: yes if you anything tell me here your phone and keys.he giving a phone and keys.

steve: Thank you be safe.

Paula: I will.She turn on the light and closes the door and walk off. she get lost in fog and figure makes noise

paula:Hello? she looked around And see White ghost Eyes and disappears.

Paula: Hey Show yourself.Figure is behind him and beings diamond sword and paula turn around and screams

paula:ahhhhh! And She got stabbed and screaming from shack which Steve sees Her killed and figure Starts running to shack and Steve closes the door. And figure starts bang the door and He runs away.The Next Day Ness Walks to twoson And shack and He knocks on door.

Ness:steve? you ok.

Steve:It's Paula.

Ness:What..paula...She...okay?

Steve:She...Got...stabbed By Herobrine He came Last night with Blood-Stained diamond sword!

Ness: WHAT! He came last night.

Steve:yeah Then He come at me.

Ness: Really! Steve call the cops.

Steve: I Can't call the cops if i call the cops on him.He got stabbed more people .

Ness: Really Well Least He not stabbed more people.at night Figure starts walking to Captain falcon.

captain falcon: Hey Whoa! put that sword down Put that sword down! Figure come and stabbed him.

???: Yeah that be lesson to you. He starts walking to Mario and sonic they notice that Figure walking towards to him and they shocked.

Mario:umm Hey Be careful for that thing.

Figure not listened to them snd stabbed them.

R.o.b playing around and Sees figure walking to him

R.o.b:oh no Not that! I am too robot being killed.got stabbed. Later k.k rockin sings to villager. then k.k. rockin got stabbed in neck And villager runs to his house try open and figure killed him.Later on News.

News report: This figure keeps Killing people one by one And make sure looked the doors and window.And Ness,bowser,Steve,Ness's mom,tracyand starfox team see the news.

Fox: oh my goodness.

Ness's mom: He stabbed 40 people.

ness: Whatever we have and will protect you steve.

steve: Thank you.later Bowser locked the gateand carried Baseball bat.Fox and krystal carried laser guns at outside

Falco,peppy and slippy in the living room carried grenades(From star fox assault)

along with Ness's mom carried flying pan.Ness and tracy protect steve in ness's room.

At outside TheTrio(Bowser,Fox and krystal) See White ghost eyes disappears. a figure charges at Fox and krystal.but bowser in front of them

Bowser: Don't worry I got this Just Go.

Fox: But we not leave you.

Bowser: please.Fox and krystal leaves.

Bowser: Alright You and me.

???*growls* bowser and figure charged each other.Others from inside Sees figure Stabbing bowser while scream.falco locked the door And everyone Going to ness room but falco tripped fell down a figure appears.

Falco: please do not kill--AHHHH. Fox got stabbed.

a figure Bust down door with his kick.at ness's room ness Locked the door. But figure Bust down door again but this time with diamond sword and His true identity is "herobrine"

Herobrine:Here's Herobrine.

Steve:Ah herobrine! stop why you doing this?! He asked.

herobrine Opens door with bust down as he enters ness's room.

Herobrine: Well Let me explain all happen

in minecraft city I was be in exile for months...months until That day steve was picked not me because He worked for me to get me in exile but that not work I was costumed rage.Everyone thinks i am crazy and notch had no choice put me in prison I escaped and ruinied my life! so I search and fine you every places in the world.

Steve:Herobrine I am sorry.

Herobrine: Well it too late now! as herobrine get closer get bloody diamond sword. as bowser runs.

bowser: there He is.As poilce runs to ness's room

police:I Knew it!It the murder.

Herobrine: It what looks like! YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!.He jumps out window.

police:Don't let him escape.as police chases Herobrine.

Ness: He gone and bowser I thought you dead.

Bowser:well I know herobrine coming so I created a clone of myself and call the police.

steve:thank you bowser.

Ness: You think herobrine coming back?as everyone look outside of window.later that night herobrine hides from police.

Herobrine:I get you someday I will come back.He Grabbed bloody diamond sword and starts walks to Fog.

 **The end. See the reference From movie The Shining "Here's Johnny" meme** **I will created sequel of this chapter in the future And Herobrine talking about hr wanted be in exile but steve was picked of exile This takes place in Chapter 5:Steve's origins.Bye you all**


	14. Chapter 14:Ness-Soccer

**I don't own This characters copyrights to Nintendo And Me**.

 **chapter** **1** **4:Ness-soccer**

in onett Policemen at outside of arcade and Sonic appears.

"Gee sure is boring around here." said Sonic. He sees ness riding in bike and sonic pass it.

Ness: "Ahh nice day in onett". he went west and went to town named Woods town as Mario and Luigi sees Ness bike-riding and walking away.

"Where am I"? Ness asked.he sees a sign say "Woods Town"

Ness: "Woods town"? ok then.he sees the entire town and he parked his bike and locked.

"This town is nice and big".Ness asked and bus came out of nowhere say Woods town changed to "Onett" and droped "white Fox"and starts walking.

Felix the fox: "Okay soccer field this way".He bumped into Ness.

"Oh hi." said Felix.

Ness: "Sorry about that i am ness I from Onett."

Felix:"Oh I am Felix I live Northern Part of Woods town."They begin to walking.

"So what you going?" Ness asked.

Felix:"I am going play soccer with my friend."

Ness:really i want to play.

Felix: Yeah sure.While they walking and then they in soccer field.

Felix: "there he is". a "Orange fox" in the brench sitting and looked in his phone. as the two walking towards to him.

Drew:" Hi Guys!"

Felix:"Drew This Ness."

Ness:"Hi Drew."

Drew:"Wow hi there."

Felix:"Ness you ready?"

Ness:"Yeah sure."as Felix drops the ball down and ness runs and kick insanity and make them shocked.

Felix: "Thats's awesome."

Ness: "Well thank you."They hears Somebody walking."

Drew:"oh no It the Iions"

"What lions?"Ness asked

Felix: "oh Lions is our rivals in our school They beat my Team everytime and no one not beated them."as Iions in the soccer field.

"Well It Little Fox and who this kid?" asked Teammate Leon.

Ness: "I am Ness!"

Felix: "Be careful Ness they are mean."

Leon: "Well i am Leon,this Robert,Jose,David,Anthony and Nathan We are The Lions"

Ness:"This our spot buddy!" GO AWAY!" As Leon Pushes Ness into ground and starts Crying walks away as the team laughs. and Felix sees him walking and crying.

"You guys not going away with this!".said Felix. as Drew and Felix walks to bus stop where they find ness.

Drew:"Hey Don't worry about them."

Ness:"Ok but how we get it? we need get the field back!"

"But how We Don't have team?".said Felix

"Don't worry I know some people in my town They can help" said Ness.As he gets his phone out.

Later Captain Falcon,Lucas and Bowser. arrived in soccer field where the trio in.

Lucas:"Ok Ness why you bring us here?"

Ness:"Okay you all here because you need help my friends Felix the fox and Drew the fox."

Bowser:"Why we help them?"

"Because we got beat their's rivals the lions". said Ness.

Ness:"Now lets get practice. As the Boys practice on soccer field."

Ness:"Lucas you must kick the ball with your feet."

Lucas:"Okay." Lucas kicked the ball and reach the goal and captain falcon not sees the ball coming.

Ness: "Captain Falcon!"You supposed kick the ball not let it get the score."

Captain falcon: "Sorry about that."

Few Hours Of Practice they boys take a break.

Felix:" Thats's long day right guys"?

Lucas:"yeah". he hearding leon's voice that he and his team coming

Leon:"Hey what you guys doing this our field now"!

Felix:"Give up! we have our team now!"

Leon:"Oh really? how about soccer game if you win we give the field back. if we wins we keep the field."

"Alright." said Felix.

"Starting tomorrow." said Leon.as the lions left.

Ness:"alright looks like we sleep here tonight."

Captain Falcon:"Ok I stop at store to get tent,sleepbags."

Felix: "Well I got snacks if everyone want one."

(Later in the morning)

Ness wake up and get up.

Ness: "Everyone wake up!" It time." As everyone get out of tent and get in soccer field,sees the lions and gets in circle.

Ness:"Alright here the plan,I got go kick the ball first then lucas starts to run and kick at goal,captain falcon guard the goal and you three make sure the ball not make to goal alright everybody."

Everyone:"Yes".

Soccer announcer: "Hello welcome to soccer game Today we having team lions vs Team what called?" as Felix appears.

Felix:"*whispers* Onett Falcon All-Stars Team.

Soccer announcer:"Team Onett Falcon All-Stars, Now lets see who will win 3...2...1 goo!.Ness runs to and kick ball.

Jose:"hey that's cheating."

Nees:"Well too bad".

Leon:"get him".

Ness:"Oh no,Lucas help me"!

"I am coming"! said Lucas.he kicked to the ball to him but Nathan kicked to Leon.

Leon:"bye-bye!" he towards to goal.

Bowser:"nope." he kicked to Lucas.

Lucas:"NESS!" he sees Nathan and Jose coming to him and kicked ball to ness.

Ness:"Thank You." He almost to goal but Leon Kick the ball to the goal.

Ness:"CAPTAIN FALCON! Looked."

Captain Falcon:"what? Oh I can't do that. FALCON KICK!" he uses Falcon-kick causing soccer ball to fly off into sky.

Ness: "Nice one falcon."

Captain Falcon: "Sorry." as the soccer ball fly off around the world and is in "Northern America"

Guy 1: "why there soccer ball?"

Guy 2: "I have no idea". later in "Pacific Ocean" the cruise boat appear and enderdragon playing around. then comes back to soccer field,everyone sees and lands on Lions goal

Soccer announcer:" And winner is Onett Falcon All-Stars Team."

Leon: "What!"

Felix:"We Won and got our field back ness".

Ness:"thank you". everyone laughs And sonic appears,pushes him.

Sonic:"That what you get for almost run over me!"

 **The end. sorry this chapter is not good so I hope you like it chapter 14,Next chapter is focus on Ness,Captain Falcon and Toon Link, Give me request of ideas for next chapter on reviews.**

 **Oh There planned story named "The Untold story of Drew the Fox and Felix the fox.This takes place before The misadventures of Ness. I will think making this story maybe.**

 **Bye-Bye**


End file.
